1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a device module used in an electronic device such as a small-sized electronic calculator, a cellular phone, an electronic dictionary or a watch, and an electronic device including the device module.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-235560 describes some electronic devices such as wristwatches, each of which is formed so that a device module protected by a protection cover is incorporated in a watch casing.
In this case, the device module has a watch movement, a dial plate, watch hands and a crown which are covered with a transparent protection cover. In this state, the watch movement, the dial plate, the watch hands and the crown are separably incorporated in the watch casing. The protection cover is formed to protect the watch hands and the dial plate from being injured when the device module is taken out from the watch casing.
In such an electronic device according to the background art, the device module is formed to be protected by the protection cover to thereby prevent the watch hands and the dial plate from being damaged. However, the structure is provided in such a manner that the protection cover cannot give water proofing property and dust proofing property to the device module. There is hence a problem that the device module needs to be taken out from the watch casing when the watch casing is washed with water, that is, the water casing must be washed with water in the state where the device module is taken out from the watch casing.